english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Blum
Steven Jay "Steve" Blum (born April 28, 1960 in Santa Monica, California, USA) is an American voice actor. He's the father of Brandon Blum. He's known for voicing: Amon in The Legend of Korra, Eikichi Onizuka in Great Teacher Onizuka, Mugen in Samurai Champloo, Orochimaru in Naruto, Roger Smith in The Big O, Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop, Wolverine in The Super Hero Squad Show and Wolverine and the X-Men and Zeb Orrelios in Star Wars Rebels. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A.T.O.M. (2006) - Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2016-2017) - Kang the Conqueror *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Captain Cold (ep41), Heat Wave (ep41) *Ben 10 (2005-2008) - Heatblast, Announcer (ep37), Baby Four Arms (ep42), Bad Guy#2 (ep4), Band Member#2 (ep36), Barker (ep9), Bob (ep12), Bride's Father (ep43), Bystander (ep6), Eskimo Teen#1 (ep39), Ghostfreak, Handy Buddy (ep33), Heat Jaws (ep25), Man#1 (ep25), Megamutt#2 (ep14), Narrator (ep33), Radio Announcer (ep7), Radio Announcer (ep15), Robber#1 (ep17), Roger (ep2), Security Guard (ep24), Steve (ep36), Store Manager (ep2), Swat Cop (ep28), Tour Guide (ep26), Tour Guide (ep42), Vilgax, Volunteer#1 (ep28) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013-2014) - Addwaitya, Drone (ep80), Ghostfreak, Hobble, Mino-Toga (ep75), Thaddeus J. Collins (ep71), Vilgax, Vilgax Drones (ep52), Xagliv, Zs'skayr *Codename: Kids Next Door (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) - Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2013-2015) - Commander Crush, Sidney (ep32), Silver Commander Crush (ep37) *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2017) - Snow Monkey Bus (ep30), Additional Voices *Disney Pickle and Peanut (2016-2017) - Hunter (ep13), Judy (ep17), Malibu (ep24), Tad (ep16), Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: The Series (2017) - Attila, Moosehead (ep13), Officer (ep19), Old Man (ep19), Vault Guard B (ep19) *Disney The Lion Guard (2016) - Makucha (ep14) *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2014) - General Outrage (ep19), Additional Voices *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (2017) - Frank, Candy Man (ep17), Hammerhead (ep17), Kalidah (ep5), Pillow Man (ep15), Yak Yakity Yak (ep11) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2014) - Rockwell *Generator Rex (2012) - Leon (ep56), Sebastian (ep56), Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2004-2005) - Clamhead (ep32), Stavros (ep18), Yakky Doodle *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Army Pilot (ep24), Baby Devil Dinosaur (ep44), Citizen#2 (ep34), Devil Dinosaur, Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker (ep11), El Diablo (ep44), Logan/Wolverine (ep10), Sauron *Loonatics Unleashed (2005) - Fuz-z (ep2) *MAD (2013) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004-2005) - Jamie, AI (ep17), Announcer (ep9), Auto Employee#2 (ep4), Big Alien (ep2), Bot#47 (ep23), Boy (ep7), Cashbox Alien (ep2), Crewman#2 (ep19), Cryok (ep22), Dad (ep20), Driver (ep3), Kurdok (ep14), Onlooker#1 (ep4), Punk Guy (ep21), Slugman (ep24) *Mixels (2016) - Aquad (ep5), Inc. 32 (ep5), Inc. 35 (ep5), Kamzo (ep3), King Nix, Kuffs (ep5), Spinza (ep5), Weenie (ep3) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Frog (ep16), Janitor (ep16), Mr. Biscuits (ep10), Squish (ep16), Smytus, Tadpole (ep16) *Niko and the Sword of Light (2017) - Nar Est, Rasper, Fred (ep6), Mingus (ep4), Scarpe (ep4), Shrimp Trooper (ep5) *Regular Show (2010) - Barry (ep7), Cricket#1 (ep13), Hooligan (ep13) *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2018) - Zeb Orrelios, AT-AT Driver#2 (ep23), AT-AT Pilot#2 (ep39), Alton Kastle, Amda Wabo (ep1), Biker Scout#1 (ep62), Blockade Runner Captain (ep18), Commander Woldar, DT-L21 (ep56), Dispatch (ep19), Droid Technician#1 (ep43), EG-86 Gonk Droid (ep19), Freighter Pilot (ep21), Green Leader (ep33), Imperial Captain (ep65), Imperial Crewman (ep13), Imperial Officer (ep14), Imperial Officer (ep27), Imperial Officer (ep30), Imperial Officer (ep34), Imperial Officer (ep37), Imperial Officer (ep42), Imperial Officer (ep58), Imperial Officer#1 (ep20), Imperial Officer#1 (ep25), Imperial Technician (ep19), Imperial Technician (ep22), Imperial Technician#1 (ep16), Ithorian Driver#2 (ep21), Phoenix Leader (ep18), Phoenix Two (ep24), Phoenix Two (ep31), Probe Droid (ep47), Rebel Officer (ep50), Rebel Officer (ep54), Rebel Officer (ep65), Rebel Trooper (ep32), Rebel Trooper#2 (ep40), Scanning Technician (ep9), Shuttle Trooper#1 (ep12), Stormtrooper (ep33), Stormtrooper (ep48), Stormtrooper (ep58), Stormtrooper (ep64), Stormtrooper#1 (ep11), Stormtrooper#1 (ep13), Stormtrooper#1 (ep35), Stormtrooper#1 (ep55), Stormtrooper#1 (ep60), Stormtrooper#1 (ep61), Stormtrooper#2 (ep20), Stormtrooper#2 (ep63), Stormtrooper#3 (ep13), Stormtrooper#3 (ep52), Stormtrooper#4 (ep52), Stormtrooper#5 (ep30), Stormtrooper#5 (ep55), Stormtrooper Commander (ep1), Stormtrooper Commander (ep2), Stormtrooper Commander (ep3), Stormtrooper Commander (ep6), Stormtrooper Commander (ep10), Stormtrooper Commander (ep12), Stormtrooper Commander (ep23), Stormtrooper Commander (ep27), Stormtrooper Commander (ep59), Stormtrooper Commander (ep61), Stormtrooper Deck Officer (ep23), Stormtrooper Guard#1 (ep57), Supercommando#1 (ep36), Tactical Droid Head (ep14), Technician#1 (ep15), Technician#2 (ep15), Thrawn Trooper#2 (ep63), Walker Pilot (ep4), Wingman#1 (ep24) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Beta Ray Bill (ep34), Dell Rusk/Red Skull, Hydra Scientist (ep6), Logan (ep6), Ogre (ep6), Wolverine/Logan (ep49) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Announcer (ep21), British Soldier (ep21), Caveman (ep21), Man at Bar (ep12), Monocled (ep12), Rich Dad (ep12) *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) - Amon, Baraz, Crazy Yao (ep19), Hunter#2 (ep19), Red Lotus Guard#1 (ep39), Spirit Frog (ep19), Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2003) - Architect (ep53), Man#2 (ep53), Monster#7 (ep53) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Blackie Gaxton, Chameleon, Dilbert Trilby, Green Goblin, Homunculus#3 (ep25), Matthew Besnick (ep25), Mr. Parrot (ep19), Seymour O'Reilly *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Emil Blonsky/'Abomination', Wolverine/'Logan', Chthonadons (ep24), Fireman Bratton (ep6), H.E.R.B.I.E. (ep11), Heimdall (ep20), Pteranodon (ep17), Pyro/John Allerdyce (ep22), Thanos (ep11), The Clown (ep9), Zabu (ep17) *Transformers: Prime (2010-2013) - Starscream, Announcer (ep30), Bombshock (ep57), Insecticon (ep36), Insecticon#1 (ep60), Jerky Teen (ep1), MECH Agent (ep33), MECH Navigator (ep16), Newsperson (ep11), Trooper (ep36), Trooper (ep50), Trooper (ep53), Trooper#1 (ep27), Trooper#1 (ep54), Trooper#3 (ep28), Trooper Pilot (ep1), Trooper Sentry (eps3-4) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2012-2016) - Heatwave, Bad Kids TV Voice (ep71), Bounce (ep98), Captain Wild, Darth Vader Voice (ep74), Ghost Inventor (ep21), Large Guy (ep4), Lighthouse Keeper (ep17), Mr. Alper, Mr. Bunty, Mr. Marcello (ep94), Mr. Perkins (ep5), Old Man (ep20), Technician 1 (ep38) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016) - Aerobolt, Backtrack, Polarclaw, Ransack, Starscream *TripTank (2015-2016) - Benjamin Franklin (ep16), Caller (ep26) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2014) - Beetle, Doc Samson (ep16), Dog (ep24), Guy#2 (ep40), Ka-Zar, Logan/Wolverine, Man (ep10), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#2 (ep46), Teacher (ep40) *Uncle Grandpa (2015) - Additional Voices *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2015) - Barbarian (ep7), Jack *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2005) - Guide (ep16), J.T. Page (ep14), Melbourne O'Reilly, Rama Yam (ep41), Rufus Raucous (ep6), Steve Powell (ep14) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Wolverine/'Logan', Fever Pitch (ep10), Vanisher/Telford Porter, Vindaloo/Venkat Katregadda (ep6), Young Berzerker (ep12), Additional Voices *Young Justice (2011-2012) - Count Vertigo, Henchy (ep20), Rudy West (ep20) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! (2001) - Additional Voices *W.I.T.C.H. (2004-2006) - Blunk, Raythor, Phone (ep29), Soldier (ep19), Vampire Animatronic (ep35) *Zentrix (????) - OmnicronPsy 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *All-Star Superman (2011) - Atlas, General Sam Lane, Additional Voices *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Black Mask/Roman Sionis, Firefly/Garfield Lynns, Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Batman: Year One (2011) - SWAT Member, Stan, Tom *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Gruff Cop, Watchman#2 *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) - Lucifer *Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011) - G'Hu, Kloba Vud, Palaqua, Ranakar *Hulk Vs (2009) - Logan/'Wolverine' *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Lex Luthor *Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015) - Lex Luthor *Justice League: War (2014) - Darkseid *Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016) - Lex Luthor *Lego Batman: The Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) - Bane, Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) - Inferno *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) - Starscream, Darksteel *Ultimate Avengers: The Movie (2006) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Jan Chang *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Henry 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! (2015) - Nick, Santa Claus (Jolnir) *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) - Abner, Clem 'Movies' *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Regular Show The Movie (2015) - Brit, Commander, TV Game, Techmo *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Boxtrolls (2014) - Shoe, Sparky *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Additional Voices, ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Cat in Paris (2012) - Nico *Sheep & Wolves (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Top Cat: Begins (2016) - Goon 2, Muscle Dog 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2002) - Glorft Robot (ep28), Jamie (ep28), Kid (ep28) *DC Showcase: Green Arrow (2010) - Count Vertigo, Guard, Newscaster *Disney Tangled: The Series: Short Cuts (2017) - Attila (ep2) *G.I. Joe: Resolute (2009) - Duke, Roadblock, Doc, Operator, Ripcord, Technician, Wild Bill, Zartan *Marvel Super Heroes 4D (2010) - Wolverine/Logan *Spider-Man (2017) - Bonesaw McGee (ep5), Scientist (ep1), Security Guard (ep5) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) - Zeb Orrelios (ep3) 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (2012) - Heat Blast, Mechamorph *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Vilgax, Alien Fly Prisoner, Heatblast, Nightmarish Alien *Disney Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) - Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: The Series: Queen for a Day (2017) - Attila *Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) - Port-A-Lod, Robot, Smytus, Teacher, Used Car Salesman *Niko and the Sword of Light (2015) - Rasper *Regular Show: Brilliant Century Duck Crisis Special (2015) - Carter, Goose 2, Playco 2 *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park IV: Halloween Special (2014) - Dale, Muscle Bro, Toll Booth Operator *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park V: Halloween Special (2015) - Blaine, Clerk 2, Defendant, Racki the Wishmaster, Werewolf *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park VI: Halloween Special (2016) - Carter *Regular Show Presents: The Real Thomas: An Intern Special (2014) - Aisa Goon 1, Premier Koshkov, Private *Star Wars Rebels: Family Reunion - and Farewell (2018) - Zeb Orrelios, Imperial Officer, Imperial Tech, Stormtrooper#1 *Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (2014) - Zeb Orrelios, Alton Kastle, Stormtrooper#3, Stormtrooper#6 *Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow (2016) - Zeb Orrelios, Imperial Officer#2, Rebel Soldier *Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal (2015) - Zeb Orrelios, Alton Kastle, Imperial Technician#2, Stormtrooper Commander *The Night B4 Christmas (2003) - Jel-O, Mr. Saul 'Web Animation' *Breaking News: Fake Trump Cartoons (2017-2018) - Steve Blum (ep13), Steven Mnuchin (ep10) *HoloNet News (2014) - Alton Kastle *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (2013) - Wolverine/Logan *Rocket Dog (2013) - Derek Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Assassin (ep4) 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Sanjuro *Android Kikaider: The Animation (2003) - Saburo/'Hakaider' *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Pandit, Chimera (ep18), Chimera (ep21), Chimera (ep23), Couple in Next Room (ep18), Darkness, Eega, Elk's Father, Leader (ep8), Soldier D (ep8) *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Grant Oldman *Battle B-Daman (2005) - Ababa, B-Daman Player (ep3), Cain McDonnell (eps3-37), Meowmigo, Mr. Browbeaten (ep38) *Blade (2012) - Captain McRay, Kikyo Mikage, Old High Council Member (ep8), Young High Council Member (ep8) *Blood+ (2007-2008) - Black Suit A (ep31), Black Suit B (ep31), Butler (ep39), Collins, Grant, Moses, President (ep39), Reporter B (ep48), Staff (ep42), U.S. Secretary of Defense (ep33) *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2003) - Junzaburo Shiina (ep13) *Chobits (2003) - Hiroyasu Ueda *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Britannian Soldier (ep1), Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Additional Voices *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2002-2003) - Young Herlock *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Spike Spiegel *Cyborg 009 (2003) - Cyborg 0013, Scientist (ep1) *Daigunder (2003-2006) - Hajime Akebono, Evaluation Staff (ep28), Sheriff (ep6) *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2008) - Crowmon, Falcomon, Peckmon, Ravemon *Digimon: Digital Monsters (2000-2003) - Guilmon, Yamaki, Poromon, Additional Voices *DinoZaurs (2000) - Drago Wing *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2001) - Additional Voices *Durarara!! (2011) - Kyohei Kadota, Man A (ep5) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Kyohei Kadota *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Kyohei Kadota *El-Hazard: The Alternative World (1999-2000) - Dall Narciss *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1997) - Additional Voices *Fist of the North Star (1999) - Additional Voices *Gad Guard (2004) - Seikai (ep8) *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Geneshaft (2003) - Larry *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Baby Ruth (ep9) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Yukiatsu Ryudo *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Eikichi Onizuka, Koji Fujiyoshi, Hiroshi Kochatani (eps12-21), Homeroom Teacher (ep1), Kamioka, Kuma (ep6), Punk (ep8), Punk in Class 0 (ep1) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Harlock *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Balladbird Lee *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Leeron *Heat Guy J (2003) - Kia Freeborn *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Cunningham, Doctor (ep20) *I'm Gonna Be An Angel! (2001-2004) - Yuusuke, Additional Voices *Idaten Jump (2006) - X-Zone Police Officer (ep1) *Initial D: First Stage (2003-2005) - K.T., Papa *Initial D: Second Stage (2005) - K.T., Papa *Kaze no Yojimbo (2004-2005) - Fukajiro Shirogane, Bartender (ep6), Mamoru, Man (ep22), Sanae's Brother (ep25) *Last Exile (2004) - Additional Voices *Love Hina (2002) - Alligator (ep10), Director (ep6), Evil Dragon King (ep8), Hinata Elder, Keitaro's Father (ep1), Lamba Lu (ep10), Male Student (ep5), Masayuki Haitani, Naru's Father (ep22), Principal (ep7), Yasuhara Maehara (ep2) *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2003) - Toh Ryuga *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Toh Ryuga *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Yagami Arian *Mon Colle Knights (2001-2002) - Count Dracula (ep4), Giant (ep3), Elf King (ep7), Storm Angel *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - Ohnoki, Orochimaru, ANBU (ep112), Allied Ninja (ep300), Allied Ninja (eps304-305), Allied Ninja (ep316), Allied Ninja (ep372), Ao, Ay/First Raikage (ep382), Bartender (ep129), Chomei the Seven-Tails, Hinoe, Hyo (ep35), Kigiri, Kizashi Haruno, Leaf Ninja (ep350), Medical Ninja (eps9-11), Sand Ninja (ep9), Tetsuru (ep116), Zabuza Momochi *Outlaw Star (2000) - Blue 2 (ep1), Kei Pirate with Sword (ep1) *Planetes (2005-2006) - Kho Cheng-Shin *Rave Master (2004) - Alpine Spaniel (ep15), Big Guard's Assistant (ep8), Monster (ep9), Mr. Moon, Young Shiba *s-CRY-ed (2003-2004) - Kazuma Torisuna *Saint Tail (2001-2002) - Gen'ichirou Haneoka *Samurai Champloo (2005-2006) - Mugen *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Shizuma Kusanagi *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Luke Storm *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Shinzo (2002-2005) - Sago, Big Blue (ep3), Darba (ep12), Eilis, Firefly Elder (ep4), Golden Mushrambo *Stellvia (2004-2005) - Kent Austin *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Dhalsim *Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) - Boreas, Granox, Mr. Nash *The Big O (2001-2003) - Roger Smith *The Legend of Black Heaven (2001) - Joseph Watanabe (ep10) *The Twelve Kingdoms (2004) - Meiken *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Jake Martinez *Tokyo Pig (2003) - Blue Pig (ep26), Skeleton (ep21) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) - Dark Scream, Fortress Prime, W.A.R.S. *Trigun (2000) - Professor Nebraska (ep5), Additional Voices *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Barrow, Bus Driver (ep15), Homeroom Teacher (ep12), Maki's Father (ep12), Ryuji (ep11), Yui-Li's Father (ep16), Additional Voices *Vandread (2002) - Duelo McFile *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Duelo McFile *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Isaac, Additional Voices *Witch Hunter Robin (2003) - Akio Kurosawa (ep8) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Darcia, Elder *Wolverine (2011) - Kikyo Mikage, Madripoor Thug (ep7), Minions (ep4) *X (2002-2003) - Seiichiro Aoki, Kamui's Friend (ep11) *X-Men (2011-2012) - Wolverine/'Logan', Mutant Patients (ep6) *Zatch Bell! (2005-2007) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Ninku: The Movie (2001) - Fake Aicho *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (1998) - Gang Leader 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Battle of Adventurers (2005) - Guilmon, Growlmon, Pilot A, WarGrowlmon *Digimon: Island of Lost Digimon (2005) - JP, Beetlemon *Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2005) - Coach, Poromon *Digimon: Runaway Locomon (2005) - Guilmon, Gallantmon, Growlmon, Kenta Kitagawa, Mitsuo Yamaki, Rika's Father *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Ken Akamatsu, Masayuki Haitani, Officer, Shinobu's Father *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Ken Akamatsu, Masayuki Haitani 'Movies' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Assassins, Man A *Blood: The Last Vampire (2000) - SP *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Greg Glenn 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Celestine *Akira (2001) - Additional Voices *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Kelly's Manager *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Olympic's Announcer *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2003) - Yoshiyuki Terada *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Spike Spiegel *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Flamedramon, Magnamon, Raidramon, Computer Voice 1, Poromon *Expelled From Paradise (2015) - Zarik "Dingo" Kajiwara *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006) - Vincent Valentine *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Additional Voices *Metropolis (2002) - Acetylene Lamp, Launch Observation Team *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Char Aznable *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Char Aznable, Federation Officer, Federation Operator, Old Man *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Orochimaru *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Additional Voices *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Sand Ninja *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Kizashi Haruno *Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise (2000) - Air Force Member 3, Bar Patron, History Show Narrator, Instructor, Launch Site Announcement, Noble, Scientist *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Yuichi Kayama *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Calcutta Police Officer, Military Officer, Ring Announcer, Thunderhawk *Tekkonkinkreet (2007) - Doctor *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Hamura Otsutsuki, Ohnoki *They Were Eleven (1996) - Amazon Carnias, Dolph Tasta, King Maya Baceska 'OVA - Dubbing' *Bastard!! (2001) - Additional Voices *Battle Athletes (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004) - Priest (ep5), Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (1998) - General (ep6), Phantom Tribe Scientist A *éX-Driver (2002) - Todo *FLCL (2003) - Masashi, Miyu Miyu, Additional Voices *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Forgetter *Fushigi Yûgi (2000) - Councillor (ep1) *Fushigi Yûgi (2000-2001) - Roukou *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Additional Voices *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Yukiatsu Ryudo *Hyper Doll: Mew & Mica the Easy Fighters (1996) - Zaiclit's Assistant (ep1) *Initial D: Extra Stage (2005) - K.T. *Love Hina Again (2003) - Masayuki Haitani (ep1) *Macross Plus (1995-1996) - Marj Gueldoa *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (2001) - Alfred's Father (ep1), Officer (ep5), Stuart (ep4) *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Gene Coliny (ep12) *Moldiver (1994) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! (2007) - Murasame *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Toru Nakasugi (ep3) *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2001) - Additional Voices *Strait Jacket (2008) - Leiot Steinberg *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Ken Masters *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Emperor Scallamanga, Fillimon (ep5), Gilliofer, Supervisor (ep1), Winter Soldier (ep5) *Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II (1992-1994) - Feff, Newscaster (ep2), Nexx *Tenchi & Friends Special: Pretty Sammy (1997) - Digital Agents (ep2) *Tokyo Revelation (2002) - Kojiro Soma, Masakado Taira *X: An Omen (2002) - Seiichiro Aoki *Yukikaze (2005-2006) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Rain of the Ghosts (2015) - Callahan 'Audio Drama - Dubbing' *Code Geass (????) - Kyoshiro Tohdoh (ep3) 'Motion Comics' *Jonah Hex: Motion Comics (2010) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Prehysteria! 3 (1995) - Special Vocal Effects 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Tokyo Mafia: Yakuza Wars (2001) - Ginya Yabuki *Tsui Hark's Vampire Hunters (2003) - Choi 'Movies' *Aussie & Ted's Great Adventure (2009) - Rufus *Mr. Brooks (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - Additional Voices *What the Bleep Do We Know!? (2004) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - Gunman George *Dungeon Keeper (2014) - Immortals, Minions *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices *Marvel Avengers Initiative (2012) - Abomination, Red Skull, Taskmaster *Star Wars: Uprising (2015) - Happy Dapp, Huttese (Hutt), Trandoshan (Dosh) 'Video Games' *007: From Russia with Love (2005) - Additional Voices *Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties (2007) - Indian Resistence Leader *Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs (2006) - Colonel Kuechier, Additional Voices *Area-51 (2005) - Additional Voices *Army of Two: The 40th Day (2010) - Heavy Flamethrower *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Leandros *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Ian Kennedy, Jordan Fraser, Killer Croc/Waylon Jones, Masked Guard#2 *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Inmates, Killer Croc/Waylon Jones, Mr. Sickle Abramovic *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Killer Croc/Waylon Jones, Militia *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Electrocutioner/Lester Buchinsky, Ricky "Loose Lips" Leblanc *Batman: Arkham VR (2016) - Killer Croc, Thug 1 *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Captain Cold, Heat Wave/Mick Rory *Batman: The Telltale Series (2016) - Blockbuster, Children of Arkham Leader *Battlezone (1998) - Additional Voices *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Ghostfreak, Heatblast, Vilgax *Bionic Commando (2009) - Buraq Pilot, Joseph "Super Joe" Gibson, Multiplayer Announcer *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2013) - Additional Voices *Breakdown (2004) - Radio Announcement *Brütal Legend (2009) - Sparkies, Thunderhogs *Bulletstorm (2011) - Grayson Hunt *Call of Duty (2003) - Captain Foley *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Tank Dempsey, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (2011) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) - Captain Foley, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: World at War (2008) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (2008) - Additional Voices *Captain America: Super Soldier (2011) - Allied, Baron Heinrich Zemo *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - T.O.M., Vilgax *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Calibos, Eusabios, Guard *Clive Barker's Jericho (2007) - Additional Voices *Codename: Panzers: Phase Two (2005) - British Soldier 3, Demo Narrator, Ibrahim, Italian Soldier 1, Partisan 1, Randolph Churchill *Command & Conquer: Generals (2003) - Battlemaster Tank, Bomb Truck, Hijacker, MiG, Quad Cannon *Command & Conquer: Generals: Zero Hour (2003) - Avenger, Combat Cycle, General "Anvil" Shin Fai, Prince Kassad *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3: Uprising (2009) - Harbringer Gunship, Steel Ronin *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (2008) - Purifier *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Avatar, GDI Commando *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes (2006) - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts (2007) - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor (2009) - Additional Voices *Crash: Nitro Kart (2003) - Crash Bandicoot, Emperor Velo *Crusaders of Might and Magic (1999) - Additional Voices *Darksiders II (2012) - Eternal Throne Guard 1, Seneschal Araxis, The Hunter, The Judicator *Dead Island (2011) - Nikolai, Sinamoi, Additional Voices *Dead Island: Epidemic (????) - John Sinamoi *Dead Rising (2006) - Cliff Hudson, Additional Voices *Dead Space 3 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dead to Rights: Retribution (2010) - Temple Guards, Triad *Deadpool (2013) - Wolverine *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Psi G-Man, Soldier 2 *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Deus Ex: Mankind Divided (2016) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Zoltun Kulle, Monster Voice Effects *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Gallantmon (Guilmon), Guilmon, System VO, WarGrowlmon *Disney's Tarzan: Untamed (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Zeb Orrelios *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Additional Voices *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Bernard R. Fresko *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Oghren, First Enchanter Irving *Dragon Age: Origins: Awakening (2010) - Oghren *DreamWorks & Aardman: Flushed Away (2006) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors (2008) - Baboon Minion#1, Gorilla Minion#2 *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *Enemy Territory: Quake Wars (2007) - Strogg Player, Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *F.E.A.R.: Perseus Mandate (2007) - Capt. David Raynes, Additional Voices *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Additional Voices *Fat Princess Adventures (2015) - Cake or Death Announcer, Dingle, Grindhouse/Spring Bucket Operator, Slackjaw the Gobbling *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Ballard, Daelan Red Tiger, Fashi, Karathis Ironheart *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer (2007) - One of Many (Child, Brute, Mad Woman), PC (Male Hardened Battler) *Full Throttle (1995) - Sid *Fuse (2013) - Ivan Sovlenko, Raven Guard/Grigori *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Gung Ho, Iron Grenadier *God of War (2005) - Ares *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Ares *God of War: Ghost of Sparta (2010) - Citizen, Ship Captain, Soldier *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters (2011) - Amon Sur *Ground Control II: Operation Exodus (2004) - G'Hall Vicath, K'Haunir Vicath, Unit Feedback *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Sauron *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Rytlock Brimstone *Halo 3 (2007) - Brutes *Halo 4 (2012) - Marine, Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Multiplayer Team Leader *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law (2008) - Alex the Bartender, Burly Man, Yakky Doodle *Headlander (2016) - Announcer, Riot Shepherd, Scientist *Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East (2007) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Abathur, Dehaka, Rexxar *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Additional Voices *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Lex Luthor, Nightmare Batman *Injustice 2 (2017) - Green Lantern/'Hal Jordan', Sub-Zero *Iron Man 2 (2010) - S.H.I.E.L.D. *Joint Operations: Typhoon Rising (2004) - Tutorial Announcer *Just Cause (2006) - Additional Voices *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - White Martian Leader *Killer7 (2005) - Kenjiro Matsuoka *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - City Watch, Eormen Gest, Han Tetran, Inthaels Scyld, Raf Klyr, Red Idward, Varani Merchant, Varani Wayfarer *Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary (2007) - Tihocan *LawBreakers (2017) - Faust *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Alfred Pennyworth, Bane, Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot, Ra's Al Ghul *Lego Dimensions (2015-2017) - Bane, Commissioner Gordon, Orc Commander, Sauron *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Taskmaster *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Logan/Wolverine, Red Skull *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Additional Voices *Lost: Via Domus (2008) - Jack Shephard *MadWorld (2009) - Jack Cayman *Mafia II (2010) - Shower Rapist *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Wolverine/Logan *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Nitro, Wolverine/Logan *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Mr. Sinister, Rocket Raccoon, Sauron, Taskmaster, Wolverine *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Heimdall, Wolverine/Logan *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Wolverine/Logan *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Wolverine/Logan, Taskmaster *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Grunt, Shadow Broker, Wilson *Mass Effect 3 (2012-2013) - Grunt, Rachni Queen *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault (2002) - Additional Voices *Men of Valor (2004) - White Marine 1 *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Metro 2033 (2010) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Nemesis Orcs, Sauron *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Sauron, Nemesis Orcs *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Additional Voices *Mission: Impossible: Operation Surma (2003) - Ethan Hunt *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Kuai Liang/'Sub-Zero', Bo' Rai Cho, Reptile *MotorStorm: Apocalypse (2011) - Announcer, Big Dog, Combat Hobo *Nano Breaker (2005) - Keith Spencer, Soldier *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Orochimaru *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Orochimaru *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Fisherman, Hidden Stone Ninja, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Orochimaru *Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005) - Kelland the Quick/Old Beggar *Operation Flashpoint: Red River (2011) - Marines *ParaWorld (2006) - Kleemann *Phase Paradox (2001) - Additional Voices *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Black Smoke James, Captured Pirate#2, Captured Pirate#4, Cursed Pirate, Joshamee Gibbs, Spanish Soldier *Pitfall: The Lost Expedition (2004) - Pitfall Harry *PlayStation Move Heroes (2011) - Agorian Warrior, Boar Guard, Dark Daxter, Evil Voice *Power Rangers: Super Legends (2007) - Lord Zedd, Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger, SPD HQ Security System *Prey (2017) - Walther Dahl *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Psychonauts (2005) - G-Men, Lungfish Zealot, Tiger *Quake 4 (2005) - Marines *Quantum Theory (2010) - Fear, Seed, Thanatos *Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire (1998) - Abduel, Andre, Kokeeno, Magnum Opus, Parrot, Salim *Rage (2011) - Captain Marshall, Phallinx Hagar *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Mr. Dinkles *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Biker One, Gladiator, Qwark Announcer, Thug Leader *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Agorian#2, Agorian Announcer, Movie Trailer Voice *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *Red Steel (2006) - Additional Voices *Resistance: Fall of Man (2006) - Additional Voices *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Return to Castle Wolfenstein (2001) - Egyptian#2, Prologue German#2 *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Assassin, Nestus *Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy (2008) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Search For Reptar (1998) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Studio Tour (1999) - Miner, Producer, Space Director, Western Director, Western Racetrack Announcer *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault (2006) - Mark Tepper, Additional Voices *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 (2006) - Mark Tepper, Nightowl *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Tactical Strike (2007) - Mark Tepper *SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs (2005) - Mark Tepper *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Zombie Voice *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Samurai Western (2005) - Ralph Norman, Gunman 4 *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp (2010) - Bazza Buckley, Esteban *Scooby-Doo! First Frights (2009) - Willy *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Additional Voices *Shadows of the Damned (2011) - Garcia Hotspur, Demons *Shellshock: Nam '67 (2004) - Gunner, Pilots, Prisoners, US Soldiers *Singularity (2010) - Nikolai Demichev *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Auric *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Auric, Diggs *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Derbert *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Skully, Tuk *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Bungo *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Lion, Lizard Guard, Rioichi, Store Keeper *Sorcery (2012) - Alchemist, Elven Assassin, Primus *Spawn: Armageddon (2003) - Violator *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Anti-Venom *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Hobgoblin, Vulture *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Wolverine/Logan *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Abathur, Dehaka, Yagdra *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Abathur *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Male Alliance Infantry 1 *Star Wars: Empire at War (2006) - Empire HUD, Pirate Assault Fighter, Plex Missile Soldier, Stormtrooper, TIE scout *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) - Defiler, Stormtrooper, Tie Interceptor Pilot, Zann Consortium Officer *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - AT-ST Driver, Hover Tank Driver *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) - Computer, Rebel Officer, Rebel Soldier *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Galak Fyyar, Reborn 1 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Black Vulkars, Bounty Hunter, Garrum (VA Double), Kandon Ark, Karal Karr, Mandalorian Commander, Mandalorian Mercenary, Matrik, Pazaak Fan, Port Authority, Prospective Sith Student, Redros, Senni Vek, Twi'leks, Yun Genda *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Rebellion (1998) - Green Group Leader, Imperial Officer, Pilot 2 *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Bail Men, Shocktrooper, Stormtrooper 2 *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Stormtrooper 3 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Andronikus Revel, Baron Deathmark, Admiral Monk, Beastmaster, Chorto Rinn, King Bouris Ulgo, Lars Baddeg, Vaarko Tiyai *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Andronikus Revel, Baron Deathmark, Fleet Admiral Aygo *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Andronikus Revel *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Bey'wan Aygo, Keeper *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Andronikus Revel, Bey'wan Aygo, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Captain Kazac, Cash Zarrin, Hutt Thug, Ilosov, Regulator Comm Officer *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Andronikus Revel *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) - Civilian Pilot 2, Imperial Zero-G Stormtrooper, Olin Garn *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (1997) - Imperial Pilot 4 *Starhawk (2012) - Crowd, Radio Chatter, Radio Control Operators, Rifters, Sheriff Tracy Howell *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan (2016) - General Kraang, Mega Kraang *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Curt Connors/'Lizard' *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Gang Member, Kraven the Hunter *The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (2009) - Guard *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape From Butcher Bay (2004) - Rust *The Dig (1995) - Borneo Space Observer, Cocytan Leader, Ludger Brink *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Golden Compass (2007) - Gyptian *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Hundun *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Gondor Soldier Unit, Orc Archer Unit, Siege Ladder Unit, Uglúk, Uruk Officer *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Gondor Officer, Mouth of Sauron, Orc Narrator, Orc Officer *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *The Saboteur (2009) - Father Dennis, Gaspard *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *The Secret World (2012) - Jack Boone *Thor: God of Thunder (2011) - Mangog, Ulik *Throne of Darkness (2001) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Microphone *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 (2007) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (2012) - Scott Mitchell, Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X (2009) - Additional Voices *Too Human (2008) - Alpha Wolf, Bjorn, Franz, Hod, Valiant#2, Wolf Veteran#2 *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Starscream, Additional Voices *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Bonecrusher, Defensor, Ground Soldier 1 *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Sharpshot, Shockwave, Swindle *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Insecticons, Starscream, Vehicon Car, Vehicon Truck *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots (2009) - Generic Autobot, Generic Autobot 1, NEST *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons (2009) - Generic Autobot, Generic Autobot 1, NEST *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Sharpshot, Shockwave, Swindle *Transformers: Universe (2014) - Switchblade *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Barricade, Narrator *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) - Descendants *Uncharted: Golden Abyss (2011) - Mercenary, Thug *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Guardians, Serbian Soldiers *Undead Knights (2009) - Demon, King *Universe at War: Earth Assault (2007) - Chopper Pilot, Masari Science, Novus Comm Officer, Nufai *Unreal Tournament III (2007) - Corrupt Robot, Iron Guard Male *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (2003) - Beastmaster, Rexxar, Troll Batrider *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II (2009) - Cyrus, Techmarine, Techmarine Martellus, Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising (2010) - Chaos Lord, Chaos Lord Eliphas, Cyrus, Techmarine Martellus *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Chaos Lord Eliphas, Chaos Space Marine, Cyrus, Ork Boy, Techmarine Martellus *Wipeout: Create & Crash (2013) - Hugh Kantseeme, Mr. Doodle *Wipeout 3 (2012) - Mr. Doodle, Sergey Starboard, Shigiru Mitchell *World in Conflict: Soviet Assault (2009) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Troll Male, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Protector Yi *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Wolverine/'Logan', Pyro *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Wolverine *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Omega Red, Wolverine/Logan *X-Men: The Official Game (2006) - Jason Stryker, Additional Voices *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) - Senator Kelly, Wade Wilson/Deadpool 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Last Recode (2017) - Yata *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - IYOTEN, Nala, Yata *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Nala, Yata *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Nala, Yata *.hack//Infection (2003) - Sanjuro *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Sanjuro, Wiseman *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Sanjuro, Touru, Wiseman *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Wiseman, Sanjuro, Stehoney, Zyan *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Kingmaster, Additional Voices *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Jack Bartlett, Additional Voices *Anarchy Reigns (2013) - Jack Cayman *Ape Escape: Academy (2005) - Male Voice, Ukki Yellow, Yellow Pipotron *Ape Escape 3 (2006) - Monkey Yellow *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Volk *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Sergei *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Arlin *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Ignacy, Raven *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Colonel Capricciola, Alchemist Leanman *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Gengoro Narazu, Isohachi Motomiya, Sazanka *Crimson Sea (2002) - Additional Voices *Death by Degrees (2005) - Enrique Ortega, Narration *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - BlackWarGreymon, Gallantmon, Guilmon, Reapermon (Boss) *Digimon World: Data Squad (2007) - Falcomon, Peckmon, Yatagaramon *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Vincent Valentine *Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (1997) - Goku, Vegito *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Sun Jian, Xiahou Yuan *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Sun Jian, Xiahou Yuan *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Cao Xiu, Guard Captain, Han Hao, Ma Su, Sun Jian, Xiahou Yuan *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Guard Captain, Xiahou Yuan *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Cid *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Ba'Gamnan *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Arbiter of Time, Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIV (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016-2017) - Proprietor, Verstael Besithia *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Chirii *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise from the Ashes (2000) - Maximilian Berger *Gungrave: Overdose (2004) - Bunji Kugashira, Fangoram, Zele Condorbrave *Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure (2007) - Bob, Motoro *Hot Shots Golf: Fore! (2004) - Additional Voices *Kessen II (2001) - Guan Yu *Kessen III (2005) - Nobufusa Baba, Nobukiyo Oda, Tatsuoki Saito *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Ranulph *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Additional Voices *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Schuenzeit Baren *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Zadornov *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Gene *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Genome Soldiers *Mighty No. 9 (2016) - Mighty No. 8 Countershade *N3II: Ninety-Nine Nights (2010) - Levv *Naruto: Clash of Ninja (2006) - Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Orochimaru, Teuchi, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Orochimaru, Passerby, Tobirama Senju, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Orochimaru, Tobirama Senju, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Orochimaru, Tobirama Senju *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Chunin C, Monkey Boss, Orochimaru *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Gando *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Orochimaru, Sound Ninja "A" *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Ohnoki, Orochimaru, Ao *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Orochimaru *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Ohnoki, Ao, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Orochimaru *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Ao, Ohnoki, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Ohnoki, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Neo Contra (2004) - Master Contra *Ninja Gaiden II (2008) - Zedonius, Additional Voices *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009) - Zedonius *No More Heroes (2008) - 1: Dark Star *Omega Boost (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Phantom Brave (2004) - Walnut *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Zegram Ghart, Borga, Golba, Henry *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky (2008) - Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors (2004) - Keiji Maeda *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2005) - Gale *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (2005) - Gale, David Gale *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Male Soldier, Piccolotto Rosetti, Schweimer *Suikoden IV (2005) - Brandeau *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Granox, Guardian Boreas *The Bouncer (2001) - Kou Leifoh *The Granstream Saga (1998) - Gandor, Narrator *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Gah-Goojin, Jergingha, Wanna *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Zaka *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Additional Voices *Vanquish (2010) - Lt. Col. Robert Burns *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Canaan, Professor, Sellers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (625) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (237) *Years active on this wiki: 1992-2018. *He received a certificate from Guinness World Records that recognized him as the "most prolific videogame actor" in the world with 261 credited appearances as of May 10, 2012. Category:American Voice Actors